


Bugs & Black Lights

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, Black Lights, Friendship, Gen, Ha you told me not to worry about posting monday, Ladybug Miraculous, Miraculous Side Effects, as if that would stop me, this has been gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Turns out both ladybugs and bees are attracted to black lights.
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223





	Bugs & Black Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irishshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishshift/gifts).



> Hey! Look at that! I didn't end up disappearing for weeks! A commenter mentioned their birthday was Monday, and I was like hey, why not post Monday! I'm a little late (just checked the time, it's 11:55. When on earth did that happen?) So here you go! A short tendencies fic featuring our core group.
> 
> This is after they all know each other's identities (still haven't settled on how I want that to go), but before Hawkmoth is defeated.

“Guys!” Claude shouts, “I just remembered a thing I wanted to try!”

Allegra turns to face them, and Allan slips his headphones off, while Marinette stops petting Adrien’s hair momentarily.

“Yes, Claude?” Felix prompts.

“I think I found a new tendency! Just for the girls though.”

“Is it cold?” Allegra and Marinette ask at once. Allan laughs at them softly.

“Even if it did, it’s pretty warm out,” Adrien argues.

“Still,” Marinette huffs.

“Nope! No cold!” Claude promises.

“Alright. What is it?”

In response, he takes something out of his bag. They set it on the table, switching it on. A purple light colors the table and both girls immediately freeze.

Marinette is closer, and takes a hand away from Adrien to reach toward it. The blonde gives her a weird look, not sure what the tendency is yet.

Allegra has left her seat, walking over and sitting on the floor next to the table to look closer at the light. She also reaches forward, her hand being covered in a purple glow.

They both smile a little, and Marinette moves from the couch - ignoring Adrien’s protest as his head falls from her lap - to sit similarly to Allegra. On the floor, just staring at the light.

They seem to inspect their hands, the way the light colors it. Marinette takes her hand out of its glow and when her hand immediately looks normal in the normal lighting she’s disappointed, and rushes to put her hand back, laughing quietly at her apparent victory.

Claude is doing his best to muffle his laughter, having started recording the reaction almost immediately.

“...Are they okay?” Allan whispers.

It’s a fair question. Both girls stare at the black light with pure wonder, clearly delighted by… its entire existence.

“They just think it’s interesting. I researched it to be sure, don’t worry Mom,” Claude replies.

“Yeah,  _ really _ interesting,” Adrien mutters. He snaps his fingers in between the girls, equally close to both their ears, and neither react. They’re completely fixated on the purple light.

“I’m sending this to Chloe,” Claude says, “She’d love this. So pure. Look at these two. We love.”

“Actually, I wonder if Chloe would react to the light at all. Certainly not to this degree, but she has a fondness for flowers, a dislike of the cold, as well as other bee traits,” Felix ponders.

“Is this what it looks like when we go after That Dot?” Adrien asks.

“It is much calmer.”

“Fe’s right. These two are just sittin’ and grinning goofily, you two have literally made holes in the wall-” Allan is cut off by both Adrien and Claude simultaneously.

“IT WAS GETTING AWAY!”

Felix snorts.

“Which reminds me. If we’re putting limits on you two and laser pointers, then we may want to turn that thing off too. Don’t want them to fry their brains.”

“Fair,” Claude concedes.

“Yeah,” Adrien whines, “I want Mari backkkk!”

They snicker at him, reaching forward and turning the light off. Allegra and Marinette blink a few times.

“What?”   
“Welcome back to the real world,” Allan teases.

Marinette sticks her tongue out at him, while Allegra crosses her arms. “It was cool!”

“It was a purple light,” Felix states.

“It was the  _ best _ purple light I have  _ ever _ seen!” Marinette declares.

“Still a purple light.” Claude is having difficulty not bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say the Kwamis are in another room.
> 
> For those of you wondering about the survey results, I wanted to let it collect a few more responses before I posted. That said, regardless of where it's at, I'll try to have the end results up by the end of the week!
> 
> I want to try and post more during quarantine. Not just With Time stuff, but definitely some. I feel like I can't do much, but what I can do is help provide a distraction/escape for people. So that's my goal for quarantine! I'll try to have a one-shot each week. Length will definitely vary, but it's something.
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe and wash your hands like [you convinced your husband to kill the rightful king of Scotland!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ESYkYW0XcAMdLhx.jpg)


End file.
